31 October 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-10-31 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Sessions *Bivouac #2, recorded 4th August 1992. *Mr Ray's Wig World: only session, recorded 11th August 1992, repeat, first broadcast 29 August 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a' begins at start of show *Crane: Burning Hole (12") Elemental ELM 5T *'File 2' begins during next track *Ina Kamoze: Hot Stepper Returns (7") Selekta @''' *'''File a ends *Ringing: Wonderful Tree Ears (7") Manta Ray Fleet NO. 1 @''' *Bivouac: Money Sung (session) *''jingle'' *Bandulu: Internal Ocean (12" - Internal Ocean / Sub Atomic Shrapnel) Infonet INF 005T '''@ *Mr Ray's Wig World: Mad Dog (session) *Terry Edwards: 1/2 Nelson (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim STIM003 *Unsane: Breathththing Out (split 7" with Slug - Breathththing Out / Streetsweeper) PCP Entertainment PCP 003 *''23:30 News'' *Breed: Splinter (7") Clawfist HUNKA 12 *Homegrown: Mr Gonzalez (12") Silver Fox FOX 002 @''' *'''File c begins *Furnace: Rain () Furnace *Bo Carter: Let Me Roll Your Lemon (album - Twist It Babe 1931-1940) Yazoo 1034 @''' *Foreheads In A Fishtank: Surf (album - Yeah Baby Wow) Some Bizarre SBZ LP 017 *Bivouac: Pop Song (session) *Sonic Youth: Ca Plane Pour Moi (v/a album - Freedom Of Choice) City Slang SLANG 026 '''@ *Jambo: Another Day (12" EP - Drumattack / Another Day) Wonka Beats WONKA 1002 @''' *'''File 2 pauses 2:12 into above track *Mr Ray's Wig World: Beverley Heavenly (session) *'File 2' resumes *PainKiller: Tortured Souls (album - Buried Secrets) Earache MOSH 62 *''John is convinced that the instruction to play this at 45rpm is wrong and plays at 33rpm. It is in fact 45rpm or else Spotify has also made the same mistake.....'' *Philistines Jr.: Happy Birthday Captain Columbus! (7") Native / Tarquin TQ-002 @''' *AV8: Pyrogen (Mad Monk Mix) (12" - Pyrogen/E) A-V-8 ISSUE 1 '''@ *Cranberries: Dreams (12") Island 12 IS 548 *'File c' ends *'File d '''begins' ' ''at 00:26 *God Is My Co-Pilot: Handsome Molly (7" EP - Gender Is As Gender Does) Funky Mushroom FM-008 @''' *Wawali Bonane: Bayaya (CD - ) Massiste Production *Bivouac: Good Day Song (session) *Mr Ray's Wig World: Synapse / Sharon Loves Charlie (session) '''@ *Bugjuice: Just Came Out That Way (7" - The Velcro Buddah EP) Constant Change CC#7 *Orb: U.F.Orb (Bandulu remix) (12"/maxi single - Assassin) Logic / WAU! Mr. Mojo Recordings / Big Life @''' *Grifters: Meanwhile (album - So Happy Together) Sonic Noise SON002-1 *Grifters: 10,000 (album - So Happy Together) Sonic Noise SON002-1 *''1am news (edited out)'' *Headbutt: White Cat (7" EP - Randy / Babysick) Pigboy PIG 14 *Age Of Chance: She Is Filled With Secrets (12") AOC 002 '''@ *'File 2' cuts out *Age Of Chance: Motor City (7") Riot Bible RIOT 001 *'File d' ends *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 File ;Name *a) L233a.mp3 *c) L233b.mp3 *d) L227b.mp3 *1) 1992-10-xx Peel Show LE154 *2) 1992-10-31 Peel Show LE690 ;Length *a) 43:50 (from 37:32) *c) 45:22 *d) 46:00 *1) 1:32:37 (40:52 on) *2) 1:53:19 (1:02-35:35, 1:46:23-1:48:23 additional to SL tapes) ;Other *a) File created from L233a of SL Tapes digitised by 'RC. ' *c) File created from L233b of SL Tapes digitised by 'RC. ' *d) File created from L227b of SL Tapes digitised by 'RC. ' *1) Created from LE154 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel October 1992 Lee Tape 154 *1) Created from LE690 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a,c,d) Mooo *1,2) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes